salsrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
RedMcc
Red Mcc was a RuneScaper and an epic member of Sals RuneScape Forum. {| class="toc" id="toc" summary="Contents" | Red Mcc Red Mcc was a member of Sals Forum (1 Nov 07 - 14 Jul 08). He was known to be a good freeplay RuneScaper and very outspoken at times. If you knew him, you could either love him or hate him. He was banned with 7 warnings in July 2008. Mcc vs Macki and Banning of Mcc Mcc had an argument on Sals with the infamous Macki which lasted about 7 months. This argument ultimately lead to the ban of Macki in May 2008 and Mcc in July 2008. The argument started when Mcc uploaded a picture of himself on RuneScape trading with a rich member. From then on they ranted and argued on almost every topic one of them started, often over nothing. During the period of this argument they created blogs on Sals (Macki's is still available to view but Mcc requested his be taken off) which were a lot of the time just ways to tell people they hate each other. The argument then got even worse in May 2008 when Macki said he was quitting Sals. He stayed for another 2 days and Mcc couldn't stand him being here anymore. His username at this time was "Mackeh" so Mcc nicknamed him "Hereh", short for "Still Hereh". By this stage Macki was stressed out and Sals was only making it worse. He finally decided to quit for good and started doing all he could to get 7 warns, which is a permanant ban. In early May, Macki was banned. The argument did not stop there. Mcc then continued to argue with a small amount of Macki supporters, including PinkyTM. The argument with PinkyTM started when Pinky created a signature which said, "Macki...Gotta miss him...Macki will be...Missed by all." Mcc was flaming everyone who supported Macki and even tried to get Salmoneus to make a rule that people were not allowed to talk about banned members. The constant flaming ended up in 6 warnings. The moderators had a vote on whether or not to keep Mcc. The majority voted him out so he received his last warning and was permanantly banned in mid July 2008. March 14 2010� Flex incident Red Mcc's friend Flex is trying to preserve Red Mcc's honour, and was offended to read Red Mcc's Sal's Wiki prior to March 14, which read "no one gives a shit" which made him bawwww for it to be reinstated to its original form. This is his appeal, best read in an Abe Simpson Voice: Yeah but its not a Sals wikia, there was some good historical info but Adam has ruined everyone's page on that site. Its just a load of rubbish which was made my Adam in a desperate attempt to be funny, he didnt succeed� Red Mcc Supporters and Haters During Mcc's argument with Macki he had supporters and haters. Supporters Topdog ZacharyB CandyStore2 Ming Der Ernie1666 Vikash Naughty Haters Macki PinkyTM Nonickname Scrum Foxy Pablo Mutt Adam? Just Kidding No one cares. Message from Adam?: How can I be a hater when I don't know who he is???